


give me your heart (but you can't take it back)

by tsukitachinu



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blood, CEO Kun, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Murder Husbands, Violence, author taeil, non graphic knife kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitachinu/pseuds/tsukitachinu
Summary: Kun had to learn how to smile, give and love with Taeil.He also learned how to kill.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	give me your heart (but you can't take it back)

**Author's Note:**

> Kun's and Taeil's name are changed in the fic for reason i can't desplay now!
> 
> Kon = Kun  
> Taein = Taeil
> 
> fic inspired by "Savoir Aimer" a song by Florent Pagny, it's actually a really sweet and beautiful song i don't know how i got ... this....  
> \+ thanks ani for beta-ing it so late omg,,,,

Savoir sourire.(knowing how to smile)

Kon knows how to smile to strangers. His mother has always told him that he should smile at other people, always say thank you, always say please. She told him it would make them happy, she taught him the power of a stranger's smile.

Years laters, he still does so.

Kon is on his way to work when he crosses paths with a very pretty stranger who seems out of it, out of everything. He smiles at him, hoping to bring a positive touch to his day— he's been told he has a beautiful smile which spreads easily.

It seemed to work, the stranger's face lit up a little and he returned the smile, admittedly a bit forcefully. Kun was a firm believer that you can cheat your own body into being happy – if you smile enough you can convince yourself that you really are happy.

He's glad he could make that stranger smile.

And he continues his walk towards his office.

Savoir aimer. (knowing how to love)

Kon had never expected anything from others, he had never expected them to give back, return the favour, take a liking for him. He's doing selfless deeds for the pure joy of seeing others happy.

So when his company signed a new lawyer, Renjun, he clearly was not expecting the man to fancy him. He didn't even remember him to be honest, but the lawyer smiled at him with a newfound confidence when they shook hands.

Later, Renjun stopped by his office to chat for a bit.

'' I hope I'm not bothering you ? ''

'' No no, come in, please.''

'' I was wondering if you could give more details about -'' This was a pretext to talk to Kon, and Kon knew it, he felt it. He let the man speak and ask questions he didn't need the answer to, but gave him the answer nonetheless, and waited until he finally reached the interesting part of the conversation.

''I don't think you remember me, I was having a really rough day. I had lost a case and my boyfriend dumped me for a girl, and I felt worthless. But you smiled at me, and I thought for a second that you were hitting on me. I know you weren't but it still made me feel better about myself. So I really wanted to thank you, you kinda saved me that day. ''

The lawyer seemed sincere, and seemed to like Kon a bit, even if he knew it wouldn't be reciprocated because of the ring his boss had on his wedding finger. He had no hope to be loved in return, nothing to get from this job opportunity wise either, and yet, he still decided to confess.

Savoir donner. (knowing how to give)

Renjun knew how to love, how to smile, and how to give. Which were all things Kon's mother had always been fond of. Things she taught her son to value. 

Kon valued them a lot, thanks to her.

He valued the smile he gave Renjun that very first day, the one that saved his life. He valued the love of the lawyer towards him, so pure and without any expectations. And he valued his ability to give, to give him new clients, to give him really good contracts with new partners, give him more of his time, give him food.

Renjun always gave Kon so much, and never took it back. He gave him his love, gave him his time, gave him his attention.

And now he was going to give him his life.

Kon knew how to give, but he knew better how to take. He was going to get Renjun's life, get Renjun's heart. He'd have all his time, forever.

His mother had always taught him to give without taking back, that it was impolite to take something back once you've given it away. Renjun gave him his heart. He had said so once, about two months after starting to work for Kon.

''Sir, you know my heart is yours, I'm giving it to you, please take good care of it, I entrust you with it. '' That's what he had said. He said his heart was Kon's.

Kon waited, waited, and waited. But he never got to feel Renjun's heart. He never got to have it in his hands. Until then, he had thought Renjun was a decent guy, a guy he could be friends with, a guy he could trust. But then, he had to take back something that he gave him.

He said he'd given him his heart but never did.

So after waiting a month for it, Kon decided it was time for him to take it.

Kon went to Renjun's flat, unplanned, and surprised him with a bottle of champagne, claiming it was to celebrate his third month in the company. Naturally, Renjun had asked if Kon did that to every employee – which he didn't – and he beamed. Right there, Kon almost backed out. But then he heard Renjun's heartbeat get faster and it only reminded him how he didn't have it yet.

He waited for Renjun to be tipsy, grabbed a kitchen knife and ripped his ribcage open without further ado. It was quick, Renjun too tipsy and shocked to properly react. It was also painless, Kon wasn't _that_ mean. He grabbed his heart in his hands, still pumping, full of blood for a few seconds.

He got what he was promised.

He smiled and went back to his husband.

Apprendre à aimer. (learning to love)

When Kon first dated his husband, he was still a murder virgin. His husband was not, though. Kon didn't know about his special nights out before they had dated each other for a year, and was way too deep into their relationship. Kon didn't think he could break-up, hell, he did not want to break-up, even after Taein had killed a guy who was hitting on Kon right in front of him.

He had found it quite hot, actually.

That's when Taein had known that Kon was the love of his life, that they were meant to be, that they'd get married one day, kill people together, have kids, grand-kids, a big house with a huge backyard.

Kon had known at that time too, that he was in for a long time with Taein. There was simply no way he'd let him commit murder without batting an eye if he weren't deeply in love with that man.

Kon had to learn how to love Taein with this new found information, had to get used to it, to the life they were going to have. Get used to coming home to an empty house because his boyfriend was running away from a crime scene, get used to the blood in the bathroom, to the blood on Taein's hand when they had sex, to the trophee in their secret room.

They learned how to love each other.

They learned how to love each other without waiting for the perfect moment, for the right time, because with their hobby it was certain there would never be such a thing as a perfect timing. They needed to love one another right there, right now.

Apprendre à donner. (Learning to give)

Both of them were people who knew how to take but not to give. Taein had taken more lives than he could count, and never gave his own. But now he felt the need to belong to someone, to give his life metaphorically to someone else, and it was scary.

Even as a kid he never shared his toys, never let any other kid have what was his, never gave pieces of his heart, pieces of his soul. And then.. And then there was Kon.

Kon arrived with his bright smile, his three principles, his dumb luck and his love for isolated places. He had a talent for finding secluded places. Taein had wanted to give him pieces of his time. He took time off work, took time he would have spent doing homework, or a hobby. He gave him things.

Kon was used to getting things from admirers— he didn't look too much into it when Taein started sending him texts at odd hours, inviting him to the movies, to dinner, helping him with school work, trying to get him to himself when they were at a party, sharing his drinks. He was used to all of this.

It's when he had started doing the same, giving, that he understood what it really meant to Taein. It's when he felt his heart shapeshifting, his needs changing, his principles shaken, that he understood what Taein was going through.

It's when he had decided to give him his first kiss that Kon learned how to give.

Apprendre à sourire.(learning to smile)

Throughout their years together, Taein had teached Kon how to hunt. He showed him how to find a good target, how to chase them down, how to reach them, how to make them comply and obey, how to make them give their life gratefully.

Kon viewed his boyfriend as an artisan, an artist with a truly admirable craftsmanship. No one else could kill someone so gracefully, so bloodlessly - if wanted.

Taein knew how to make someone kill themselves for his own pleasure, how to make someone stay still without binding them while he cuts their skin, how to make someone ask to be killed by his pretty hands.

Kon admired him. He was his lover first, his biggest fan second.

So Taein had taught him, they went on little field trips, had to practice. Step by step, Kon got better at it, he got skilled and developed his own techniques.

Whereas Taein knew how to break someone's mind and shape it to his liking with mere talking, Kon had his smile.

Kon learned how to smile his way into a prey's heart and mind.

Apprendre à vivre et s'en aller. (learning to live and go away)

They never got bored of it, the killings. It was always something new, exciting. There were always unexpected things happening. The thrills never left, never got old.

Although Kon had trouble with taking someone's life at first— he had bad dreams once in a while in the beginning— now, he was fine with taking a life and keeping on living himself.

He had learned how to live and go away, leaving a corpse in a forest, a lake, or an acid barril.

Savoir attendre. (knowing how to wait)

Taein had been patient all this time.

It had been really hard for him to give Kon things, to spend time with him without smelling him, without trying to take his pulse.

It had been really hard for him to kiss Kon without biting his lips too hard, without drawing blood out of him, without taking all of his breath.

It had been really hard for him not to take his knife into bed with them once Kon knew about his little hobby and had asked him if he had a knife kink. Well, of course he had, and there was nothing he wanted more than to explore it with him, but he wasn't sure he had enough self-control.

It had been really hard for him to spend years with a man so beautiful, so perfect, who was also into taking lives and not taking his. It was a connection they had, but it was also what made it so difficult ; seeing the man of his life doing what he wanted to do so badly.

Savoir souffrir. (knowing how to suffer)

Taein had a way with words, a way to get into people's head and make them do whatever he wanted. Kon had always known about it, had witnessed it first hand, but never thought he'd experienced it one day.

In Kon's head, Taein was deeply in love with him - and even knew he believed so.

Taein had asked him to undress and wait for him on their sofa, told him he'd be home soon after he took care of something. Kon understood he was gonna take care of someone and got excited, undressed and waited on display.

He even opened himself up, impatient.

But when Taein came home, he smiled at Kon, went to sit on the sofa and told him all these beautiful things. How he loved him so much it was painful, how he loved him so much he was willing to give up on his kinks and desires, how he loved him so much he felt like he had abandoned himself in the process.

"Let's do them then! I don't want you to give up things, I can take it baby."

Taein smirked, grabbed a knife and a few hours later, after Kon had suffered in silence at first, willing to give Taein whatever he wanted, after Kon had suffered vocally because Taein was taking it too far, after Kon had died screaming in pain, Taein grabbed his heart from his opened rib cage, spent some time admiring it.

And then he put it on the trophee shelf.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Taeil put down his quill, signed the manuscript before wrapping it nicely for his editor. He put his soon-to-be best-seller on the furniture in the hallway and went to the living room, smiled at Kun, went to sit on the sofa and told him all these beautiful things.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The code names were because Taeil couldn't use their actual names in his book hehe


End file.
